


An exciting shower

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna felt a bit sleepy, so he wanted to take a refreshing shower. But Madara came up with a better idea...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 24 - Shower sex





	An exciting shower

Izuna walked out of his room, yawning. He wanted to take a refreshing shower, but the soft smell of his brother’s shampoo wafting from the bathroom signaled that it was occupied. He looked at the door. It wasn’t locked. He quietly snuck in. It seemed like Madara didn’t notice him at first, so he spent a few seconds shamelessly staring at his brother’s naked body. 

“Oh God.” Madara sighed. “Not only you invade my privacy, but you have to frighten me on top of it, too.” 

Izuna just laughed it off. “Your fault for not locking the door. I just wanted to take a shower to get rid of the sleepiness.” 

A pleased smile appeared on his lips when Madara gesticulated him to get in. He quickly took off all his clothes and happily joined him. 

The smile on his face froze and he immediately started to complain when Madara sprayed him with cold water. 

Madara just shrugged. “I thought that might wake you up. But if you don’t like that… I bet I can come up with other ways how to stimulate you.” Saying that, he squeezed Izuna’s ass. 

“Would you please turn around…?” Madara whispered into his ear.


End file.
